Repeating History
by Lady Azura
Summary: She could yell, scream, kick, cry and deny all she wanted, but in the end it wouldn‘t matter because whether she wanted to accept it or not, history would ALWAYS repeat itself.


Summary: _She could yell, scream, kick, cry and deny all she wanted, but in the end it wouldn't matter because whether she wanted to accept it or not, history would ALWAYS repeat itself._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Rating: M

Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a VERY long time - and I mean _VERY_. I've also re-written it about twelve hundred times, so I hope THAT wasn't all for nothing.

X

**Repeating History****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He was watching her again.

She could feel it.

It didn't matter that they were on separate sides of the room - she could still feel his dark gaze boring into her, penetrating her from the inside out. It made her angry and flustered all at once; not so much that he was watching her, but rather, that _as_ he watched, he undressed her with his eyes, fantasizing about all the sick and twisted things he wanted to do with her.

And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

_Nothing_.

She could no longer ignore him. Not anymore. She'd tried - countless times, she'd tried - but with each passing day, it was growing more and more difficult to do so and they both knew it.

The clock was ticking, and her time was almost up.

Closing her _Physics_ textbook, Lizzie slowly rose to her feet and glanced up at the clock. A feeling of dread washed over her when she realized that the rest of the family wouldn't be home from Marti's school play until later that night - just a little less than three hours away.

She looked over at the only other recipient of the house apart from herself and bit her lip.

_'Just three more hours…'_ She thought, in a vain attempt to reassure and calm herself, _'He won't try anything in three hours.'_

"Where are you going?"

She nervously met his gaze.

"Bed," she said, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and making her way over to the foot of the stairs.

"Kind of early for that, don't you think?" He asked, smirking.

She shrugged, trying to act natural.

"Yeah, well… there's a Physics test tomorrow and I need the rest."

The look he gave her next was a clear indication that he wasn't buying into her white lie and she knew it, but he wasn't calling her bluff either, so without waiting for his response, she turned and scurried up the stairs to the safe confines of her room.

X

Later that night, Lizzie found herself in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter with a glass of water in her hand. She'd been unable to fall asleep and had spent the last half hour or so tossing and turning in bed, before she eventually decided that a glass of water might be able to help her drift off into a much needed slumber.

Looking towards the now empty living room, she assumed that _he_, too, had gone to bed. This made her relax somewhat. Quickly, she finished the rest of her water and put the glass in the sink before slowly making her way over to the stairs and up to the second floor, but just as she was about to turn the corner leading to her room, something grabbed her.

From the darkness, a hand shot out and clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream, and before she could comprehend what was going on, she found herself being dragged into a closet - _their_ closet - and pinned against the shelf opposite the door.

In an instant, his mouth was on hers.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she squirmed relentlessly against him, pounding on his chest and trying desperately to push him away. Her efforts proved to be futile, however, because at sixteen, he was twice the size as she, towering over her and using his strength - strength she never knew he inhibited until now - against her, preventing her from escaping.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Instinctively, she licked her lips, which still stung due to the ferocity of the kiss and she knew they'd be swollen red and bruised by the time morning arrived.

His voice, harsh and cold, and completely different from when they'd been kids, brought her attention back to him.

"Kiss me back," he hissed, before pressing his lips to hers once more.

_'No!'_ Her mind screamed, '_No, no, no, no!'_

She refused to kiss him. She would never -

A gasp echoed throughout the closet.

_Her_ gasp.

An involuntary one that accidentally escaped her when she felt his knee spread her legs and press into her center.

She could feel him smirking against her lips as he pressed further into her, instigating another gasp. This time, he used it to his advantage and slid his tongue passed her parted lips, drawing her own out into his sinful dance. Her eyes began to droop; she could feel herself caving in as he caressed her tongue with his own while sliding his hands up and down her sides in soothing motions.

_'Stop it!'_ Her mind screamed, snapping Lizzie out of her momentary bliss.

She bit down on his tongue. He cried out, instantly tearing his lips from her.

"You bitch!" He growled, covering his mouth.

She attempted to maneuver around him, but before she could reach the door, he caught her wrist in his tight grip and threw her against the nearest shelf.

"Why do you have to make things so damn difficult?" He all but shouted, "Why can't you just _give in_?"

"Fuck you!" She spat, "I'll never give into you. Not now - not _ever_!"

For a split second, he looked as if he was going to yell some more. Instead, however, he laughed; a cruel laugh that made chills crawl up and down her spine.

"That's where you're wrong, _sis_," he said, once he'd calmed down. He started fingering the hem of her pajama top as he continued, "That's where you're wrong. You see, it's all about fate. Sure, you can put up a fight… but in the end, you'll give in. Just like your mom and sister. It's inevitable." He paused briefly before adding, "Unfortunately… I don't have as much patience as my dad, nor do I have anyone to keep me distracted like Derek… I wonder if I should just take you here and now, and _make_ you give in. Maybe then you'll see…"

He proceeded to unbutton the first few buttons of her pajama top before sliding his hand in.

"No!" Lizzie shrieked, pushing his hand away, "No, stop it! Edwin, I don't want -"

"But I _do_ want…" Edwin whispered, pressing his lips against her neck and inhaling her scent, "I've wanted for a very long time… and you _knew_ that. You knew that all along and you still didn't think twice before flirting with Jamie in front of me, did you? _Did you_?" He nipped sharply at her sensitive skin, drawing out another gasp. "Now I know how Derek felt. God, you McDonalds are such teases."

"Shut up!" She cried, raising her hand to slap him - but he caught it with ease. She winced as his grip tightened and let out a small whimper, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, "Why are you being like this?"

Edwin's hold on her wrist loosened some, and he seemed to contemplate for a moment or two. Finally, his lips curled into a malicious smile as he stared down at her, eyes glimmering tauntingly.

"Because…" He said, "I can."

Lizzie's eyes widened as a distant memory flashed in her mind like an old black and white movie.

X

_Voices._

_She heard voices._

_Muffled voices, and they sounded like they were coming from the hallway just outside her door._

_Curiosity plagued her young mind. It was midnight; who would be up at this hour? She wondered, sliding out from under her covers and tip-toeing over to her door._

_She opened it._

_Just a crack. Just enough to see what was taking place._

_But a crack was all she needed as she witnessed two familiar figures - Derek and Casey - join together. Lips collided and undergarments were shed in a blink of an eye as Derek pressed Casey into the nearest wall, and with one swift thrust, he was inside of her. Lizzie's eyes widened in horror as she watched her sister's cries be swallowed by her elder step-brother as he continued to move in and out of her, and within moments… it was over._

_"Why?" Her sister whispered as she gathered her clothes from the floor, "Why, Derek? Why do you do this to me?"_

_"Why? _Why_?" Suddenly, Derek had her pinned to the wall again, his lips pressed against hers in a bruising kiss before he pulled away and smirked down at her. "Because I can."_

_With that, he retreated to his room. Lizzie watched her sister linger in the hallway for a few more minutes before doing the same._

_Confused and terrified at the same time, she was about to close her own door when she spotted him - sitting at the top of the stairs wearing an expression that matched her own because he too had witnessed the sin that had just taken place under their roof, in front of their very eyes._

X

"You're just like him," Lizzie murmured, slowly returning to the present as she gathered the courage to look up at him, "Just like him…"

"I know."

"You're worse than him." Her voice was bitter.

If possible, his smile became even more cruel.

"I know."

"And… that doesn't bother you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No."

"It doesn't bother you that… because you were so bent on following in Derek's footsteps, you destroyed what _we_ had? It doesn't bother you at all that you went ahead and broke the promise we made? The promise to _never_ end up like them?" She whispered, unable to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, "Do you have _any_ remorse for what you did?

"Not at all."

She scowled.

"You're pathetic." She sneered.

"And you're in denial." Edwin countered.

Lizzie glared at him, and, using all the strength she could muster, pushed him out of the way and opened the closet door, but before she could fully make it out, he caught her by the arm again and pulled her to him, leaning over so that his lips were just inches away from her ear.

"One day, you'll realize that you have no choice in the matter." He whispered, "History always repeats itself, Liz. You and I are meant to be together. Just like our parents, and just like Derek and Casey."

With that, he released her arm and shuffled passed her, making his way down the hall and back up to his room.

Lizzie released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and slumped against the wall nearest Marti's room, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to forget about the feeling of his lips pressed against her own; of his tongue in her mouth; of his hand inside her shirt, touching her in places no man had ever touched before.

_"EDWIN! LIZZIE!"_ Marti's voice echoed throughout the house, _"WE'RE HOME!"_

Sighing, the youngest McDonald pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to her room, closing the door with a soft _click_ and collapsing on her bed.

X

_"Promise me, Edwin…" Lizzie pleaded, grasping her best friend's hands as she stared him directly in the eye, "Promise me we'll never end up like them!"_

_It'd been about an hour after the incident, and the two found themselves locked up in Edwin's bedroom attic, sitting across from one another on his bed._

_Edwin's eyes darted around his dimly-lit room before he met his partner's gaze once more. Giving her hands a reassuring squeeze, he smiled weakly at her._

_"I promise."_

X

_'So much for promises.'_ Lizzie thought bitterly, as she lay in bed glaring up at her ceiling.

Though, really, when she thought about it… she really should've seen it coming. After all, Edwin had always idolized and looked up to Derek. He'd always dreamed of being just like his older brother.

She just never expected him to _become_ Derek, nor had she expected that she would ultimately lose her best friend in the process.

He was right, though, she thought solemnly. She could yell, scream, kick, cry and deny all she wanted… but in the end it wouldn't matter, because whether or not she wanted to accept it… history would always repeat itself.

She sighed.

Life was a bitch.

X

Tonight was the night.

He was sure of it.

As Edwin Venturi lay in bed, he couldn't help but smirk knowingly as he gazed up at his ceiling fan. Every brain cell and every fiber in his body _knew_ that tonight would be the night that Lizzie McDonald finally gave into him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. She'd put up a good fight while it lasted; she resisted much longer than her sister had with Derek and her mother with his own father… but in the end, fate was on _his_ side, and after what had taken place in the games closet… their former hideout… he was positive that she'd see it his way _very_ soon.

That's why when his door slowly creaked open and clicked shut, he wasn't at all surprised to see her standing there.

"Liz…" He greeted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, "I knew you'd come."

Lizzie avoided his gaze as she slowly walked towards him.

"Yes," she murmured.

He couldn't help but smile cynically as he held out his hand to her.

Lizzie hesitated for a second, standing completely still as her gaze bounced back and forth between his hand and the lust radiating in his eyes. Biting her lip and swallowing her pride, shedding herself of any dignity she had left in her, she reached out and grasped his hand, ultimately giving into him.

Ultimately giving into fate.

Edwin smirked and stood, drawing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep our promise," he apologized, stroking her hair, "I tried… believe me, I tried… but in the end neither of us could fight it. This was meant to happen. You understand that, right?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "I do."

She didn't say anything else as he took her by the hand and led her to his bed.

X

FIN

X

**Finally! I'm done! I do believe that's the longest one-shot I've ever written!**

**I'm completely aware that both Edwin and Lizzie are out of character… but there are a lot of dark Dasey fics out there and I thought, if Ed and Liz were to follow in their older siblings' footsteps in something so dark… then I'm pretty sure that this is how it would all go down.**

**As for Edwin… yeah, I originally didn't have him being so damn sadistic, but that's how he turned out. And I seem to have given him some sort of split personality thing going on… I mean one minute he's like a mini evil Derek and the next he's nice.**

**Poor Liz. Why do I always seem to victimize her in some way? Speaking of Lizzie… I know she probably could've used her Tae Kwon Do against Edwin while he was holding her captive in the closet, but… just for the sake of the story, let's pretend that the games closet's limited space prevented her from kicking his ass. Okay? Okay! That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**And… as for the ages… Ed's 16 and Lizzie's 15 and a half. Let's go with that.**

**I don't have anything much to say other than that, really.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


End file.
